Jessie: The Next Generation
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: The Four Original Ross kids and Jessie are all grown up and are married with kids. Except there is a catch Morgan and Christina adopted a new brother and had triplets, Oh and Jessie's little sister Jocelyn was in a terrible plane crash and isn't sure if she could make it and Jessie's little sister Jocelyn was in a terrible plane crash and isn't sure if she'd make it...rest inside


**Jessie: The Next Generation**

Characters

**Jessie &amp; Tony (35)**

Jared Ryan &amp; Tyler Lucas Chiccolini (4)

Deborah Rose Chiccolini (Debby) [7]

Bailey Rebecca Chiccolini (Bails) [10]

**Emma &amp; Caleb (31)**

Stephanie Natasha Shannon (Steph) [3]

Kylie Beth Shannon (Ky) [5]

**Rachel &amp; Luke (29)**

Cassandra Stacie Ross (Cassie) [2]

Rylynn Summer Ross (Lynn) [4]

**Irene &amp; Ravi (28)**

Ian Marcus &amp; Isabel Miranda Ross (Belle) [6 Months]

Rosemary Molly Ross (Rose) [2]

**Zuri &amp; Stewart (24)**

Zoey Violet Wooten (Zoe) [3 months]

Jackson Victor Wooten (Jack) [3]

**Extra's **

Max Rivers – Bailey's Crush (11)

Adam James, Taylor Faith, and Phoebe Olivia Ross – Christina &amp; Morgan's Biological Triplets (8)

Chase Jesse Ross – Christina &amp; Morgan's Adopted Son (13)

Kayla Mary Harris – Chase's Girlfriend (12)

Brady Younger – Jessie's Assistant (34)

Drew Mason – Emma's Manager (32)

Jocelyn Genevieve Michaels - Prescott – Jessie's Little Sister (30)

Parker Henry Michaels – Jocelyn's Husband

Roberta Kirsten Michaels (Bobbi) – Jocelyn &amp; Parker's Daughter (5)

Jason Christopher Prescott – Jessie's Older brother (40)

Lilian Carly Prescott – Mathews (Lilly) – Jason's Wife

Nevaeh Faith Mathews – Lilly's Daughter (Not Born Yet)

Jasmine Alana Prescott (Jass) – Lilly &amp; Jason's Daughter (7)

Mackenzie Diana Prescott (Kenzie) – Lilly &amp; Jason's Daughter (15)

Spencer Carson Rodgers (Spence) – Kenzie's Boyfriend (14)

Alexander David Prescott (Alex) – Lilly &amp; Jason's Son (20)

Shea Whitney Prescott – Hunter – Alex's Wife (19)

Samuel Eric Prescott – Shea &amp; Alex's Son (Sammy) [4 months]

Becca &amp; Kyle Richards – Nevaeh's Future Adoptive Parents/Lilly &amp; Jason's Best Friends

**What Do The Adult's Do?**

Jessie – Actress/Singer

Tony – Doorman

Emma – Model

Caleb – Therapist

Rachel &amp; Luke – Dancers

Ravi &amp; Irene – Scientists

Zuri - Veterinarian

Stewart – Doctor

Jason &amp; Alex – Military

Lilly – Cook

Shea – Teacher

Jocelyn – Physical Therapist

Jessie's First Album – We Ended Right

1 We Ended Right

2 Done With Those Texas Boys

3 Face To Face – Ft Austin Moon

4 Open Eyes

5 A Wish Comes True Everyday

6 Best Year

7 Rush

8 Keep Your Mind Wide Open

9 Lessons Learned

10 Dignity

**Summary: The Four Original Ross kids and Jessie are all grown up and are married with kids. Except there is a catch Morgan and Christina adopted a new brother and had triplets, not to mention Jessie's assistant and Emma's manager flirting/hitting on them any chance they could. Oh and Jessie's little sister Jocelyn was in a terrible plane crash and isn't sure if she could make it and Jessie's brother Jason is over sea's when his wife Lilly was raped and got pregnant. Follow the Prescott's and Ross's way through adulthood and the four newest Ross's through childhood/Teenage Life. **

**Setting: Time – 15 years latter, Place – Between New York &amp; Texas **

**A.N. - This story will focus on the original Ross kids and their jobs/kids, Chase, Adam, Taylor, and Phoebe's life as kids/a teen, Jessie's acting/singing career and the impact it has on Tony and her kids, and Jessie's brother and sister's life and their drama back in Texas. Bertram became disabled after an accident from the triplets and is now replaced with a strict butler named Liam Storm and Jessie got replaced with young adult Kim Nichols who is a big influence in Chase, Adam, Taylor and Phoebe's life. Jessie, Jason, and Jocelyn's dad and step mom died in war and Darla is even bitchier than ever to Jessie and EVERYONE else. This is my first Jessie story so go easy please and R&amp;R. I'll post chapter one tomorrow. **

**Brittney Out! :) 3 :P**


End file.
